neric's Rehab for Brotherly Love
by StormLongbottom
Summary: Max, Justin, Cody, Zack, Greg, and Rodrick have been sent to a Rehab to fix their love for one another. Will anything come of it or will new love be found? (Check Prequels before starting.)
1. The Situation

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, Suite Life, _Wizards of Waverly Place_, _Lord of the Flies_, or _Diary of a Wimpy Kid_. Check out the links before starting this work because they are what starts the whole chain off.

www. fanfiction .net, then-

s/8973296/1/Yesterday-s-Rose

s/8973287/1/Fighting-the-Crazy-Beast

s/8973223/1/Pleasure-Feet

s/8973207/1/Exposed-by-a-Careless-Mistake

As always, reviews are accepted and appreciated.

neric's Brotherly Love Rehab

Opening Sequence

In 1999, Eric - opened his rehab center for boys who believed they were in love with their brothers, having fallen prey to a deep-seated desire to cure his identical twin brother, Sam, of a slight mental illness that came to him after being rescued from an island where he and seventy-six other boys had been stranded for over two months. Eric believes that all brothers who believe that they have fallen in love with their own brother have a sexual perversion that can be cured in six weeks of training.

Eric claims that it is very difficult for him to start new trainings with these boys because they are often confused and deeply remind him of the scars he bears having lost his own brother in 1997 to skin cancer.

Over the next six weeks, three sets of brothers will be taking on the deep tribulations of what drove them into each other's arms, commit to a six-week training, and leave with their sexual perversion purged from them.

This document of these six teen's lives is not for the weak of heart or minors, due to the content of unedited footage of the soul struggle of breaking one's self from the slavery of sex into a clean person, ready to be brought into the world without the craving need for that relative in a sexual way ever again.


	2. The Cast

The Cast

The six boys walked into a big room where an adult man greeted them and invited them to sit down. The pale dark-headed boy and his Mexican-tanned skinned brother with shaggy brown hair sat down next to each other. They are followed by a set of blonde twins. They picked the two seats next to the younger brother. The two sets waved to each other. The last two boys, the older much tanner than the pale younger brother, sat in the last two seats.

"Welcome." The man stepped forward and sat in the final seat between the two oldest boys. "I'm Eric, your humble host. Each of your parents has sent you here to end your sexual depravity toward each other. I, myself, was in the position you all are in currently. However, I realized that it was because of a tragic situation I was a part of as a boy." He made a dramatic gesture. "Enough about me, let's hear more about the six of you. Introduce yourselves. Starting to my left."

The pale boy with dark hair and chocolate brown eyes started with a mild, timid wave. "Hi. I'm Justin Russo. Some of you already know me. I'm seventeen. I plan to be one of the greatest minds of the world and win the family—" He abruptly stopped and shook his head like he had seen his brother do a million times before. "What was I saying?"

"Oh, Justin! This place must really be getting to you." His brother saved him. "I'm Max. I'm fourteen. For about how smart he is, I'm that dumb."

"Stop it, Maxie!" Justin cried and playfully smacked his brother on the knee.

"Gentlemen. I'm going to have to ask you not to touch one another." Eric stood and gave both the boys a menacing look.

Justin giggled. "You're kidding."

"I don't kid. Ever." His crossed his arms to show how serious he was.

The twins shifted their weights in their chairs. And, the tannest guy in the room smirked and muttered, "Pathetic."

"Would you like to share with the class?" The twin with the skinnier face asked. His voice pierced through the air.

"Rodrick. Got a band. Loaded Diapers. Don't know why I'm here at all." He sounded dull and bored.

"Come on, Rodrick. This is completely your fault."

"I didn't leave your _diary_ downstairs."

The mousy boy turned to the others in the room with a sour face. "Hi. I'm Greg. Rodrick is my brother who has developed this new game of pretending he didn't come into my room when I was eleven and fuck my brains out of me."

"At least he's gotten it," Cody whispered to Max.

Max's constipated confused look appeared on his face.

"You should love your brother," Justin began to preach.

"Banned word! There should be no use of the word love." Eric jumped in like a referee.

Max started to giggle. "We have to listen to a band geek." He slapped his knee like one of the old-time films showed when people laughed.

"Wrong band, genius," Greg said with a dull expression on his face.

"Back off," Justin growled.

"Are you turning into a wolf again?" Max asked very hushed.

"ENOUGH!" Eric roared. "You—" he pointed to Greg— "finish your introduction."

"I'm Greg, as I said, and I'm fourteen as well." His eyes locked on Max for a moment. "I want to be a writer when I grow up. Or develop games. My life is not completely run by sex. In fact, most of the time, I don't know when it's going to happen."

"Would you shut up?" Rodrick hissed. He wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead. "Apparently, I'm the rapist, Rodrick—"

"I never said that." Greg's body slouched with his hurt.

Max stood up and ran over and hugged him. "It's okay, friend."

"NO TOUCHING!" Eric shouted.

Cody raised his hand like he was in class. But, he didn't wait to be called on like he normally would have. "Touching is an inherent part of human nature. If we six are all here to be supportive of each other, then touching is the most profound way to show such support."

"He's worried our touching is sexual," Justin retorted with a mocking tone.

"So, I shouldn't do this?" Zack reached over and grabbed the crotch of Greg's pants. It didn't seem he applied enough pressure to Greg's pants to actually touch him.

All the same, Eric looked like he was about to pass out. His face was drained of all color. A few sparkles and he might be a vampire.

"Zachery Martin!" Cody scolded him. "I'm Cody. He's Zack. We're both fifteen. He's got the guts. I've got the brains."

Max scuttled back to his seat.

"Why you here?" Rodrick asked and pulled his fingers to his mouth and faked smoking a cigarette.

"None your damned business." Both twins said.

"Language," Eric said but no one heard him because Rodrick continued.

"You just touched my brother's junk. Spill the beans." He put his feet up on Greg's knee.

"Listen guys, I've already helped teens like you change their ways." Eric dramatically gestured to a few pictures hanging on the wall where the tan flower-print paper was peeling away.

Most of the boys were too busy focusing on Rodrick's demon eyes, glaring at Zack.

"They weren't as crude of a group as you all are." He contemplated that for a moment. "Well, George was, but that's beside the point. Sam and Jay Guthrie are both with women now. And both very happy. Percy is still with a man, but he got away from his brother, George, who is still single. Such success. Now, we will split into two groups. Older brothers over there." He pointed to his right. "Younger brothers over here." He pointed to his left.


	3. Choices

Choices

Justin, Zack, and Rodrick walked over to the side of the room where the pictures hung, while Max, Cody, and Greg shuffled over to the other side of the room that was plain and kind of boring. Max and Cody looked across the room at their brothers with pitiful looks on their faces.

"Now!" Eric shouted like it was a huge room. "In your smaller groups, away from your brothers, you will get a chance to talk about what brought you here."

"Isn't that obvious?" Cody whispered to Max and Greg.

Greg finally cracked a smile.

On the other side of the room, Justin turned to the other two. "I'm not as certain you two need to be here as much as I do if things went the way Eric wants it to."

"This is all Greg's fault. He wrote some fiction shit in his diary and now we are both here." The way that Rodrick sulked showed his guilt and lies.

Although Justin wanted to chastise him with much berating criticism, he stayed quiet and looked on to Zack.

The younger boys began talking.

"Well, the person who acts as Zack and my overseer as we were out to sea caught us in an awkward position. After contacting our mother, they both decided to drop us off here. I'm completely humiliated to be here; however, I am contemplating the idea that being in New York again will help me find what I'm looking for."

"What's that?" Greg asked.

"I don't know you well enough for that yet."

Rodrick was slightly confused by Zack's story. Of course, he didn't really pay much attention after Zack said he didn't lock the door.

"So, that's why I let Cody do it. Then neither of us have to worry about morality or STDs." Zack ended there.

"What does Cody get out of all of it?" Justin asked with disgust written all over his face.

"Everything he loves."

"Does he love you?"

Cody waited for Max to answer his question.

"There's really nothing more important to me in the world than Justin."

"Does it feel wrong to you?" Greg asked.

"No."

Greg sighed.

"I've never felt anything that didn't feel like it should."

"Max?" Cody asked.

He turned his head and smiled at the blonde.

"He doesn't mean this." Cody reached over and touched Max's shirt. "He means in here." He moved his hand to Max's heart.

"You want me to take my shirt off?" Max asked Greg. He was offended.

"Do you feel like you shouldn't love Justin?" Cody asked.

"Brothers should love one another. I guess, maybe, the other stuff seems weird to people. But, he fills most of my mind, which pushes everything else out."

"Does that give you an answer?" Cody asked Greg exasperated. He shifted his weight.

"Yeah." Greg's shoulders slumped. "It must be different when he cares back. I don't know that Rodrick does."

Cody scratched his forehead.

Justin had a deep frown. "I just don't want to lose Max. He's a huge part of me. He is so impressionable, though. After a few weeks here, he might actually believe what that guy has to say." Justin nodded to Eric.

"I'm sure you can find another guy if he changes his mind," Rodrick said.

"He's the other half of my soul." A vein in Justin's head pumped as he became more and more vexed with Rodrick. But he wanted to get down to it.

"I can see what you mean, having a twin and all," Zack filled in.

"Wouldn't everyone in your family be happier if you two found someone else? Maybe a girl?" Rodrick asked, sounded slightly more interested.

Justin took in a deep breath. He was about to say something when Eric cut him off.

"Alright. Now, we are going to put you in pairs. You will go on a mock date with that person. And it cannot be your brother. We will let the younger boys make their picks."

The three faced each other.

"Your brother is smart, right?" Greg asked Max.

"Very," Max answered.

"Why don't you two go together, and I'll take Zack. I think Rodrick needs to be around someone smart for once."

"Works for me," Cody said with a bright smile.

They all faced toward Eric and the other side.

Cody and Max link hands and lift them up.

"And I pick Zack," Greg shouted, mocking Eric.

Justin was kind of excited to spend time with Rodrick, but he wondered why the younger boys planned things out the way they did.

"Those will be the pairs. Tonight, you will each have a date with the other person. No shenanigans."

* * *

I promise the next chapter will be steamy. I just have to finish the non-steamy part of it.


	4. The Way that You Talk

The Way that You Talk

As Cody got ready for the date with Max, his mind raced more than normal. He knew some about Max between the time he was on the SS Tipton and from this place. So, he needed to play on that knowledge. It was like a math problem. Justin was very smart, so Cody had a chance with Max if he just showed how close he was to being like Justin.

Cody unzipped the secret pocket of his suite case and grabbed a condom and a small bottle of lube. It wasn't like he was looking to date Max, just to get him to have sex with him. Though he was nervous, a smile came to his face as he shoved them into the pocket of his jeans, careful not to spill any of the lube.

Cody walked over to his closet and took a red button-up shirt off the hanger. His heart pounded as he buttoned each button, hiding his pale skin.

Taking a deep breath, Cody left his room to meet Max for their date. He had high expectations and didn't know what Max was expecting at all.

Max was in a nice polo shirt and khakis. Cody's heart skipped a beat. Max was such a beautiful boy. His chocolate brown eyes sparkled in the florescent lights of the lobby. His lips were bright red and pouty. Cody had never kissed a boy. He started to wonder what it would be like. Reaching in his pocket, he second-guessed himself. Wouldn't it be nice if it were a real date?

"Hi," Max said softly.

"Hello," Cody replied. "Shall we?"

A goofy grin spread across Max's face.

Cody wondered what was going on in his head.

They took off and got into the limo. Cody let Max go in first and checked out his cute butt in those khakis. He climbed in soon after.

On the way to the restaurant, the two boys talked about their lives. At least what they didn't already know about each other from when they met.

After ordering their food, their conversation became a bit more serious.

"So, you and Justin?" Cody asked.

"I would be nothing without him," Max answered. "He is the person who protects me and keeps me safe from myself. If you haven't noticed, I'm not that smart."

"I mean, you aren't to most prolific and concepts often evade you; however, you get the world."

Max rocked in his seat, looking a bit uneasy. "I don't know what you just said, but thanks."

"Is this place going to work for you?" Cody asked. "I mean, are you going to move on from Justin?"

Max shook his head no. "I doubt it. I love him."

Cody frowned. This wasn't a date.

The food showed up. They both started to eat.

"What about you and Zack?" Max asked.

Cody nearly snorted. "Yeah right. He just uses me. I am open to finding someone new."

"Oh." Max nodded and started eating again.

"I mean. I have an affinity for his feet. Sometimes I lick them and do math problems on them. Especially proofs, finding the area of a rhombus, and finding a hypotenuse using the Pythagorean Theorem.

Max bit his lower lip. "Oh god! That smart-talk is so sexy. It really gets me hard."

"Low on tact, but I reciprocate your clandestine request." Cody brushed his foot along Max's calf.

"Huh?" A dumb expression crossed Max's face.

Cody got up, almost knocking his chair over. It rocked, but it fell back onto all fours. The blonde boy grabbed Max by the crook of his arm and yanked him away from his seat. Because Max wasn't paying attention to what was going on, his chair did fall over.

After checking to see if anyone was watching them, Cody nudged Max toward the bathroom door. The two boys entered and clattered against the back of the door where Max as trapped between it and Cody, who as locking the door. Their lips collided in a heated kiss. Cody took advantage of Max's parted lips and explored Max's mouth with his tongue. His hands tangled in Max's hair, groping locks. Cody wasn't used to being dominant, but he had some strong needs and this cutie was going to give them to him.

The boys broke their kiss. Both panted in need for air. Cody was quickly back to work, kissing down Max's jawline and neck. He also tactlessly grabbed Max's hard cock.

Max let out a prominent audible moan.

Cody kissed a few more times quickly. His pants caused his words to be muffled. He reached into his pocket and grabbed the two items in it. Grabbing Max's small hand and facing it palm up with his hand underneath, Cody placed the two items in Max's hand. The items were a condom and a small lube bottle.

Max's eyes sunk to the bottle then raised back up to Cody with question built into them. "What's this?" His voice made him sound almost scared.

The buzz from the light was the only sound for a moment. There were a few moments where Cody had to decide if he wanted to use Max the way he desired. "I want to feel you inside me." His hand was still groping at Max's cock to keep him hard.

"Like—" Max nodded toward his bulge—"In your?" Max reached around and grabbed Cody's ass. His eyes were wide with amazement.

Cody was raging hard. His ass was sucking in his corduroys for desire of the boy he was with. "Please!" Cody felt the pleading in his soul, his voice wavered with it. "It's the only thing I've ever wanted and never got."

"I love Justin," Max argued.

"I bet he's having fun with Rodrick." Cody knew he was throwing sour grapes onto the fire.

Max didn't reply.

Cody leaned his face in close to Max's ear. "I'll talk geeky. Number 30, zinc, known by Zn."

Max pushed his hand against Cody's mouth and shuttered. "Turn around and keep talking."

Cody did as Max commanded, talking about the rules of grammar. He unzipped his pants and let the back drop down a little, exposing his butt with a triangle of fabric bands of his jockstrap outlining his ass. There was no hair on his ass. If there was, it was too fine blonde to be visible. After giving Max a good look, Cody grabbed his cheeks and spread them open for Max. He was both excited and nervous to finally get his wish.

The feeling against his asshole was not what he expected. It wasn't Max's cock applying pressure to his ass like he was hoping; instead, it was something that felt somewhat slimy. His head turned. Max was squatted down on the floor. It was his tongue, which was starting to flick against his pink flower. Each flicker made Cody feel more and more out of breath.

Max's tongue wriggled faster and faster on Cody's hole. It slowly evaded Cody's ass. Cody grasped at the wall. There was nothing to cling onto though.

"MAX!" Cody screamed out. He wanted cock in him more than ever. "Great Gatsby!"

Cody turned suddenly and pushed Max against the wall. His lips clashed against Max's lips. His fingers wildly combed through Max's hair. He yanked his head back, then let go and practically shoved his tongue down Max's throat. His hands quickly fumbled with Max's button and zipper. The feel of the cotton fabric was so much softer than any underwear he had ever encountered. The rolled down area of his jeans showed the thin strips of orange and white striped fabric of the bikini line. It drove Cody even wilder. He let out the beast in Max's undies. It was long and kind of thin like three skinny fingers put together, but much longer.

The blonde boy bent over and picked up the condom and lube. He opened the condom and rolled it on Max's cock. Max started to protest, but Cody said something about parabolas, and Max's cock twitched. Flicking the cap with his thumb to open the top, Cody flipped the bottle over and squeezed the liquid down onto the condom tightly wrapping the warm part with blood pumping into it very visibly. With one hand, Cody spread the lube around Max's cock. When it was nice and lubed up, Cody turned and rubbed the left over on his hand on his asshole. Then, he pressed his palms against the wall, stuck his ass out, and waited for Max to stick it in.

There was a small pressure against Cody's hole like everything is going backward. The tip broke into Cody's hole. Cody whimpered. It was so much better than putting fingers in it.

"Slow like a long complex math problem."

"We'd be here all day," Max giggled, then pushed a little more into him.

Cody felt his insides opening slowly. His head dropped between his arms. The longish blonde hair tickled as it brushed his arms.

Max's prick kept spreading Cody as it crept inside of him. Max's hands were opening Cody's ass instead of guiding himself in. It felt so good to Cody to be spread like that.

"Oh yeah, Max! Do me!"

Cody turned his head to see how much was left to go right when Max's pubes touched his hole. Only half an inch to go. Cody's throat hummed. His hole burned with the spreading. It made him feel warm inside.

Max's hips finally touched Cody's ass. His hands let go of Cody's ass. He wrapped his arms around Cody. His cock stood still in Cody's ass. Except the light twitching it did with the blood pumping into it.

The blonde boy wiggled his ass a bit to show he was ready for Max to fuck him. His hole quivered back together as Max's penis crept back out of Cody. It was very close to coming all the way out, and Cody was getting worried Max was about to completely stop when it thrust back into him. But not too fast. Cody's head yanked back as he let out a gasped moan.

Max kissed the side of Cody's neck as his cock departed from Cody's ass again. Every time it descended out of him, the process seemed long, and Cody felt somewhat exposed and empty inside. But as it came back in him, he felt full and hungry for Max to give it to him.

"Faster!" Cody breathed.

Max swiveled his hips a bit as he pulled back and rammed up in Cody. His arms squeezed Cody's body as he picked up the pace. There was a light slapping of his hips against Cody's ass. Every thrust inside hit Cody's prostate and made him want to cry with pleasure.

Cody was rock hard in his jock pouch.

The hands of the boy behind Cody moved to his hips, and the fingers dug into them. Those hands pulled at Cody, guiding his ass back against Max's cock and hips. The claps became louder.

Max's thrusts were faster than Cody's heartbeat. His ass was on fire with pleasure. It surged to his cock, though nothing was touching it. The young boy was pounding Cody's pale white ass. His asshole twitched wildly. He thought he was going to explode. And he did. Right in his jockstrap. The twitching must have set Max off because he soon let got inside of Cody's ass.

It left Cody feeling a bit sad. It was so wonderful that he wondered why Zack had never done it.

They dressed and left to go back to the rehab center. The ride was very silent.


	5. Putting Self onto Others

**This should go without saying, but please be kind and review. Especially if you like what you are reading because I get bored with writing when I don't know if people are reading or just taking a peek and leaving.**

* * *

Putting Self onto Others

Unlike Cody, Zack didn't feel nervous. He really hadn't seen much of Cody that day, but he always felt his emotions. In the past, he had kept Cody away from anything that he sensed would be bad, which was what actually started Zack into letting Cody mess with his feet. Of course, that was something that Zack began to enjoy and push to the next level.

Zack didn't really care what he wore, so he just threw something on. Greg was someone he definitely would never have any kind of interest in. That was a certainty in Zack's life. Sooner or later the truth would have to come out about Zack.

He dazed his time away as he walked down the blocks of New York to meet up with Greg at a small pizza parlor that Zack had told Greg about. For some reason, Greg seemed to think a date between two guys shouldn't have any pick up the other—not that either boy could drive—or be taken somewhere together, but they should meet at the place around the same time.

It didn't surprise Zack that Greg was already in the parlor waiting on him when he arrived. Guilt hit the pit of his stomach as he saw Greg in a black button-up with a red tie with Zack not having dressed up at all. What expectations did Greg have? Or was he just trying to put on a show?

Zack sat down across from Greg at the red and white checkered table. The aroma of the cooking pizza made Zack's growl, expunging all the guilt that it had developed prior.

They made small talk before the waiter came out with a cart of sodas in glass bottles. The two guys picked their drinks, orange for Zack and cola for Greg. The waiter popped the caps off for them and took their pizza order.

When the waiter was gone, Greg asked, "Do you think you'll stay with Cody or meet someone knew through this process?"

To Zack, it felt like an interview question; however, Zack knew what he was actually getting at. It seemed obvious that Greg wasn't actually in to Zack but was looking for an affirmation of if he needed to move on or if he could be with Rodrick when all of this was over.

"My relationship with Cody is hard to explain. When we were about seven, I was playing PS2 on the couch with my feet propped up on the coffee table. Cody was sitting in the side chair, reading a book that was too big for him at the time. Except, he wasn't reading. Instead, he was watching my feet metronome back and forth. I knew it was weird because nothing distracted Cody from reading. Even like music that was way too loud." Zack took a drink.

"He has a foot fetish then?" Greg asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that he loves my feet. So, I let him massage and lick them. It feels wonderful to have my feet worshiped in that way." Zack shrugged it off like it didn't really matter what he did. He kind of left off that it was when they were ten when Zack let Cody do that because an older blonde boy—about fifteen—had visited the Tipton and was hitting on Cody. Zack had worried that Cody was about to be taken advantage of, so he did what he could to keep him safe.

Greg slammed his fork down. "Don't you even think that maybe he wants more?"

Zack leaned back his chair on two legs. "He gets to suck me off after." It was a play to never have to tell Greg anything of the truth.

"I'm sure he loves that," Greg became sarcastic.

"What do you mean?"

Greg grabbed his fork. "Maybe he wants you to suck him or even touch his cock." He waved his fork in the air as he spoke.

"I'm not gay," Zack said with a full mouth.

"Wha—" Greg asked, caught off guard by what Zack had said.

"I get something that keeps me out of trouble with the ladies, and Cody gets practice and to keep out of trouble with the dudes." Zack picked up his pizza and folded it in half and took a huge bite out of it.

"How do you know he's gay?" The deep frown on Greg's face showed exactly how little he thought of Zack's "antics."

Zack didn't care. "You have met him, right?"

Greg continued to glare at him.

"What about you and Rodrick? There must be something that stirred all that up in you." Zack might have been a bit dumb when it came to the books, but he had great prospective on people.

Greg took a big swig of his cola before he started. "You're right." His face pinked. "As you probably already know, Rodrick is more the male, where I am more the female of our relationship. However, I fear that it might be more complex than that. Perhaps it is the same concept as yours."

"You think he might be straight?"

Greg meekly nodded.

Zack drummed his hands on the table. "No. He has too much passion about you when he talks about you. He loves you. But, maybe not as much as you might want."

Greg rolled his eyes. "You barely know him."

"Want me to get to know him?" Zack put his face in his hand and looked bored.

"So he can suck you off?" It was a crude attempt to make a joke.

"Maybe the two of you can make it a team effort." Zack wriggled his eyebrows.

"Sure you're straight?" There was a glitz of hope in Greg's eye.

"Yep."

Their subject changed to different topics as they ate. Both left the date knowing exactly where they stood with the other. Friends.


	6. The First Time

**Please Review.**

* * *

The First Time

Justin felt a certain amount of interest in his date with Rodrick. He knocked on Rodrick's door. They had decided to order a pizza and stay at their building.

Rodrick called for Justin to enter.

As Justin opened the door, he saw that Rodrick was sprawled out on his bed in a red shirt and black jeans. He walked over and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Having fun yet?" Justin asked sarcastically.

Rodrick shrugged nonchalantly. "I'd probably do the same thing at home."

The pizza arrived. The teens dug in and made small chat about their homes.

"What would you like to come of this?" Justin asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to break free of Greg or what?" Justin leaned back in the chair and rubbed his belly.

Rodrick turned away from him and scratched his forehead. "I just don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just not sure if I like guys or if I just have some weird thing for Greg." Rodrick placed his forefinger against one closed eye and his thumb against the other and rubbed them.

"Are you fishing? I'm not going to do anything with you," Justin said plainly.

Rodrick looked a bit let down by the news, but that could have just have been Justin's interpretation. "Could you at least tell me about your relationship with Max? The physical one, so I can compare."

"The first time Max and I ever—" Justin bobbed his head from side to side— "he was twelve. Now, Max can be a bit dense sometimes, so it's not shocking that he wasn't observant.

"One night, he ran into my room in only a pair of basketball shorts. He was experimenting with going commando."

Rodrick nodded an understanding.

"I had just picked my book for the evening and was about to start reading it when he came into my room without knocking. Not having picked up the book yet, I was about to comment on manners and knocking when he pulls his shorts down to his knees and loudly asks, 'Why is there hair here?'

"He pointed at it as if I didn't know what he was asking about. It was such a lovely light brown patch of short hairs. Of course, being fifteen, I checked out his soft little one-inch penis that dangled close with his dropped balls that were much bigger than the penis. There I was, on top of my blankets on my bed in a pair of grey sweatpants with a raging boner staring at my little brother's private area trying to cover it up with my white t-shirt.

"I told him, 'It's a sign that you're growing up.'

"In that moment, Max noticed what I was attempting to hide. 'Wow! Yours is so big!' he exclaimed with wide green eyes."

Justin licked his lips and stood and looked out the window.

"I was completely embarrassed. First, like any teen, it was embarrassing to be caught with a boner. Second, my boner was due to looking at my little brother naked. The dirty thoughts of a teenage boy are outstanding.

"Then, he had the audacity to ask me if he could see it. Can you believe that?"

Justin turned toward Rodrick, who was touching the front of his pants.

"Go ahead." Justin waved a hand.

The tanned teen unzipped the front of his jeans and fished his hardening cock out of the hole in his boxers.

Justin attempted not to look or gawk as he continued his story.

"Well, I hate to see Maxie pout, so I got up and shut and locked my door. Ugh, if his eyes weren't on me the whole time. I felt my cheeks burn from how he was watching me.

"'You have a cute butt,' he told me.

"I nearly choked on my saliva. His eyes watching my cock was so intense and sexy. I couldn't believe I did it. I still can't. That's not the type of person I am, but I pulled down the front of my sweatpants and underwear. My cock sprung out and hit my belly. I've never seen a cock get so hard so fast as Max's cock rocketed into a boner.

"'Wow! You have a lot of hair down there.'

"'It's called pubes, Maxie.'"

The light beating of cock skin against the head was filling the room as Justin paused for a moment. Rodrick made little sighs of moans.

"He asked if he could touch it. I couldn't believe how bold he was being. Speechless, I just nodded like a fool.

"His hand extended. It clasped around my boner. I swear a pint of blood pumped into my boner. I had never had such a hard sensation. Of course, I had never been touched like that before either. Suddenly, his fingers crawled over my penis like a four-legged centipede. They traveled over the top, then they traveled over the bottom. It was intense. I thought I was going to blow, but that crazy brother of mine dropped down on his knees and his mouth clasped around the tip."

Between the story and Rodrick beating off, Justin found himself very hard. It hurt in his tight pants. Though he tried not to, he watched as Rodrick slowed his pace down and grabbed his base and pulled up, let go, and repeated multiple times.

"I don't know how he learned to do the things with his tongue that he did, but I was moaning in a matter of seconds. 'Where?' Max twisted his head to the side. 'Did?' Max sucked hard. 'You?' I moaned loudly and covered my mouth. 'Learn?' Max's throat took my tip in. 'How?' His head pulled back. 'Todothis?'

"I yanked my shirt over my head, my body was quickly heating up. His head moved in tricky ways over my body as he sucked me. It only took him two minutes before I came, and he swallowed my cum right down."

"That's what a little brother should do," Rodrick moaned as he beat himself harder, using both hands, pumping hard.

"Next, he said, 'Watch me.'

"Watch me? I pulled up the front of my pants as Max sat on my bed. His hand took his then-three-inches and slowly pumped it.

"'Show me your ass.' It wasn't demanding, though. More like he just craved it.

"I turned around a wiggled it in the sweatpants. I pulled them down and off. In my boxerbriefs, I turned toward Max and slowly walked toward him as his hand quickly moved over his boypenis. Right where his knees hung off the side, I turned my back to him and wiggled my butt against his knees. I peeled down the back of my underwear for him to see my bubble butt. Once against, his fingers did his little centipede thing over one of my butt cheeks. Then it moved to the other. My eyes were locked on the little pecker in his hand.

"Max grabbed my hand and guided me to lie on my stomach. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but his hand rubbed up my back and down on my butt and rotated sides.

"Pretty soon, a warm liquid splashed over my back and butt. He shot seven loads that lined from the middle of my back to my butt. The last three landed just on my butt. Then, he picks up the bands of my boxerbriefs and sweatpants and puts them back on me, pats my butt, and gives me a peck on the cheek, saying, 'That was fun. We should do it again.'

"It felt very unclean to have Max's spunk on me, but I left it. When he walked out of the room, I got out of my bed, took a pair of my undies out of the drawer and cleaned as much of my back as I could, put my shirt back on, and went to bed with the undies next to my face, smelling him all night."

Rodrick pulled up his shirt and came on his belly.

"Oh, How I wish we would have spent that night together. That's when I realized I liked guys."

When Rodrick caught his breath, he said in a low voice, "Shit, I'm gay."

Justin got a towel and cleaned Rodrick up for him.


	7. Post Dates

Post Dates

Justin

After allowing Rodrick to wank over his story of his first time with Max, Justin felt a bit guilty. That was a private event that he should have kept to himself. He shuffled over to the bathroom to wash his hands. On the way, two teens were walking down the hall towards him. It was Max and Cody. The goofy grin on Cody's face said too much, and Justin forgot all about his guilt.

"Max Russo!" Justin crossed his arm and shouted crossly.

The Latin teen's face turned an instant crimson. Shame was type-written all over his sniveling face. If Max's face hadn't already been red, then Justin would have been seeing it anyway. How dare he have sex with someone else?

"Justin, just—" Cody started.

"No!" Justin turned to Cody like a hulking monster. His finger poked right into Cody's chest. "You listen to me. I thought I could trust a fellow brain with my brother, but you are just another animal guy. You need to butt out of this and leave this between me and my brother."

Cody opened his mouth, but he shut it quickly and trotted away.

Turning back to Max, Justin glared at him. His brain turned into mashed potatoes, and his thoughts jumbled together. His body temperature rose with the anger. A cold drop of water fell down his cheek. He dropped to his knees and cried like a little child unsure of how to express his feelings any other way.

"Justin, I'm so confused right now." Max's feet picked up and made a ripping sound with how sticky the floor was. "More than normal."

All Justin could feel was betrayed. He couldn't imagine what would cause Max to betray him the way he had. He thought they had been in love.

* * *

Zack

Ever since they were born, Cody had always been finicky and quick to be upset. So, when Zack found Cody in the dining hall in a dark corner with his knees tucked into his sweater-vested chest, Zack rushed over to his side, knowing something was deeply upsetting him.

"Cody?" Zack asked as he crouched in front of his brother.

Cody made a sniff noise, but he didn't look up from his knees.

"Was your date with Max bad?" Zack asked, not knowing what else could possibly be wrong with Cody.

Cody shook his head no, still not raising his head from his knees. However, Cody started to slowly relate the events that had happened on the date to what happened between him, Justin, and Max after the date. He finished with, "I didn't mean to harm anything. I just wanted to feel the—" Cody stopped with a blush; his face appeared to a public view. "And Justin just freaked out on me. I guess I don't blame him."

Everything Cody said just made Zack angry. How dare Justin treat him that way. Zack, being technically older than Cody, always felt—despite his picking on him—he needed to protect Cody. This was a major time to be protecting the younger twin.

Zack stood abruptly with his fists clinched. He walked out of the room, hearing a faint, "No. Don't." follow him out of the room. When Zack arrived at Justin's door, he pounded on it with the backside of his fist.

The door slowly opened to show a red-eyed teen older than him in the depraved light of florescence. The normally very-managed hair was a ruffled in an unkempt mess.

"You will never treat my brother that way again." Zack jolted his shoulder into the door, opening it more to give himself access to the room.

Justin took a step back, bringing his arms up to his face as if he was waiting to be punched by Zack, which went unacknowledged by Zack.

* * *

Max

After a night of tossing and turning and bad dream, Max woke up with only the image of Justin crying in his mind. He felt so ridiculously alone without Justin to love him and hold him with all the sadness he was feeling.

Max went to take a shower. He slowly peeled off his clothing, revealing his naked self to be exposed. He stepped into the shower. The warm tears rained down on his body. The cascade of the water felt like tears were pouring down his entire body, like every inch of his skin was exuding tears.

He never wanted to get out of the shower because he really didn't want to face Justin at all. Nor did he want to see Cody. Everything was a mess. More than normal for Max. And his head hurt from all the thought.

Never ever would Max have tried to hurt Justin, but he had. And that hurt Max.

* * *

Greg

The morning felt so early for Greg. He had stayed up too late trying to figure out what it was about him that made him so undesirable that he made someone say they were straight and make up so wild tales. He slowly headed toward the morning meeting. When he joined the circle, everyone else appeared to be a bit on edge.

Greg took his seat, and Eric started the meeting.

"Good morning, gentlemen," Eric started. "How were your dates last night?"

Everybody sat quietly. Max was slunk down in his chair with a sad frown covering his typically confused looks. Next, Zack sat by him with his arms crossed and his jaw clinched and making small bulges. Then, Cody's hair was all a mess, and he was still wearing his pajamas. Of course, Rodrick was his typical bored-looking self. Finally, Justin held his head in his hands like he was hung over or something.

"How about you, Gregory?" Eric asked.

_Of course, he would have to ask me first._ Greg sat up with a better posture in the hard metal chair. "Well, I wouldn't call it a date, since Zack is straight."

"Great news!" Eric yelled out.

"Excuse me?" Cody gave Zack a menacing look. His narrow eyes shot laser beams at Zack. His unkempt self gave him the appearance of a murderer.

"You two are really full of it, huh?" Justin asked. His voice sounded strained.

"Please, Justin," Max cut in, not changing his posture.

An amused smile played at Rodrick's lips.

Eric raised his hand. "Listen. I would like to discuss the matter more with Greg alone. So, you all stay here and communicate how your dates were."

Greg got up and went off with Eric.

* * *

Rodrick

Something about the chaos of the other boys really amused Rodrick. He had to act like he didn't care about anything going on, but he listened very closely.

"Seriously, I don't even know why you're so pissed," Zack said, peering right at Justin.

"I know you are not the most intelligent person in the world, Zack, so I'll make this very clear for you. Maybe you don't like guys, so it may be a bit harder for you to understand even if I do dumb it down, but—"

Cody started to cut in, but Justin cut him off.

"You are the smart one, Cody. Almost as intelligent as I am."

Rodrick had to wonder what was going through Justin's head to make such bold statements.

"So, you might understand when I say that I absolutely love Max. I have no desire to change that here. No. I'm not happy that Max did something sexual with someone else. I want to just be back home holding him as he sleeps. But, now. Everything has changed."

"Is that what you're really mad about, Justin?" Rodrick couldn't believe he was getting into this situation. He was always the sit-back-and-enjoy type.

"What _are_ you talking about?" Justin snapped his completely attention on Rodrick.

"Well, I don't know all of you that well, but Cody seems increasing like you. He could walk right in your shoes one day."

"You're saying that he is projecting his anger on me because he is actually mad at Max for having a sexual affair with practically a younger, blonde version of yourself." Damn, where was Greg when Rodrick needed him to hear him say something smart?

"Max?" Cody said very softly.

Max cautiously looked up at him.

"Do you love Justin and want to stay with him?" Cody asked.

"Duh!"

"Well." Cody's eyes shifted between the Russo brothers. "Statistically speaking, very few relationships can last when the couple has only been with one another."

"Is that true?" Zack mouthed to Rodrick.

Rodrick shrugged.

"What I'm saying is, why don't the two of you try to experiment a little bit before being together again? That way, Eric will think he did his job, and the two of you can be more carefully back together after so."

"That actually sounds quite brilliant," Rodrick said.

"We could talk about it," Justin said. His voice sounded less strained.

"At least make up," Zack cut in.

"We'll watch for you," Cody said.

* * *

Cody

Once again, Cody had saved the day. As Cody stood at the door, watching for Eric to return, he also witnessed the most beautiful event in the entire world.

Justin's hand caressed Max's face just before his lips kissed Max's lips.

From what he could hear, it sounded like they agreed to the exploration.

"Eric's coming!" Zack yelled out.

All the boys scattered back to their chairs, then they started laughing.

Eric and Greg returned.

"So, how was your discussion about each other's dates?" Eric asked.

"Enlightening," Justin looked right at Cody.

"Well, your next task is to find a date for Friday night out in the city."

When the meeting adjourned, Justin grabbed the crook of Cody's elbow. "Hey, can we talk?" Justin sounded out of place or his own mind.

Cody agreed to it.

The other boys and Eric left the room.

"I'm sorry. You were right. But, I wish you could have asked me about it first."

"I'm sorry as well."

"Friends?"

"Duh! We can't survive in this without each other."


End file.
